Un parfum de disgrâce
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Son couteau. Les batailles à bord de son vaisseau. Le parfum grisant de Cain. Maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il désire, Deimos est prêt à se battre pour conserver ses privilèges. Yaoi - UR - Cain x Deimos - pre-comic


_**Titre : **_**Un parfum de disgrâce**

_**Auteur :** _Yume ka Mage

_**Bêta : **_Kumfu

_**Disclaimer :** _les personnages et l'univers de Starfighter appartiennent exclusivement à HamletMachine.

_**NDA :** _OS écrit pour le concours de fanfic de l'association Event yaoi (mais ma fic n'a pas été retenue), un prétexte pour me lancer dans ce fandom. La fic est inspirée d'un extra du comic (que je vous invite vivement à découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas encore) : les liens sont sur mon profil. Un grand merci à Kumfu pour ses conseils. Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'ordre de retour à la base fait écho aux injures de son navigateur. Deimos a depuis longtemps appris à les ignorer l'un comme l'autre et son silence persistant a généralement raison des deux. Les vaisseaux ennemis battent peut-être en retraite, mais celui-ci était dans sa ligne de mire bien avant cette parodie de reddition, il ne le laissera pas s'en sortir pour le retrouver face à lui le lendemain ou même dans une semaine. Malgré les dires de son équipier, tant qu'ils abattent bel et bien l'adversaire qu'ils pourchassent, ils ne risquent aucun blâme. Ce dernier se décide finalement à coopérer et l'aide à verrouiller leur cible avant de signaler au centre de commandes qu'ils sont encore sous le feu d'un tir ennemi. Ce mensonge le fait sourire alors qu'il vise l'autre appareil, ne lui laissant ni répit ni la moindre chance de lui échapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin explose sous ses yeux et il regrette de ne pouvoir sentir la chaleur sur son visage. Son navigateur profite de son instant de contemplation pour rediriger leur vaisseau vers le quai de la station. Une nouvelle flopée de menaces aussi inefficaces que la première vague résonne dans son casque. Il songe brièvement à lui proposer de faire part de ses doléances au commandant Bering, c'est lui qui lui a donné le titre de gardien du ciel en lui attribuant Deimos comme nom de code ; pourtant, il n'en fait rien, parler n'est pas nécessaire et ne ferait qu'encourager davantage de plaintes. Ils sont les derniers à rentrer à la base.

oOo

Deimos inhale profondément en ouvrant son cockpit. Les vapeurs du combat lui envahissent les narines. L'air du hangar est saturé du parfum des carlingues calcinées et des huiles d'entretien. Il pourrait passer des heures à se gorger de ces effluves – et l'a déjà fait –, mais une silhouette à l'entrée le pousse à interrompre sa tentative d'enivrement. Au milieu de l'agitation provoquée par le retour de leur sortie spatiale, cette présence statique détonne. Deimos observe encore un instant la foule à ses pieds. Il y a l'équipe médicale qui se fraie un passage pour porter secours aux blessés ; elle est escortée d'un agent de recensement bien connu de l'équipage puisque cet oiseau de mauvais augure n'apparaît que pour constater les pertes sèches ou les décès au cours des soins. Plus loin, il voit son navigateur rejoindre ses semblables et s'énerver en désignant leur vaisseau alors que les autres sont déjà penchés sur leurs rapports. Deimos imagine aisément pourquoi il est en colère, il n'a pas apprécié de voir son avis ignoré pendant la bataille. Mais le résultat est là ; ils sont de retour, bien vivants, et ont abattu bon nombre d'ennemis. L'adrénaline qui le parcourt fait taire toute crainte d'avoir frôlé la mort et tout remords pour celles qu'il a causées, il adore cette sensation d'invulnérabilité.

Les combattants valides ont fini de quitter les lieux. Il ne reste plus que cet autre moulé dans la même combinaison que lui. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure sous le regard qui le transperce malgré la distance qui les sépare. Il se décide enfin à abandonner son vaisseau et glisse plus qu'il ne descend le long de l'échelle. D'un mouvement souple, il saute au sol et prend la direction de la sortie. La direction de Cain. Ce dernier, apparemment satisfait de l'avoir attiré hors de son trou, s'éloigne et quitte son champ de vision. Deimos soupire et marque une pause, se retournant vers le quai qui offre toujours une vue incomparable sur l'espace. Il ne parvient pas à s'en émouvoir, il n'y a plus grand-chose pour le fasciner. Il est déjà lassé d'observer cette infinité, il a oublié le vertige qui le prenait quand il se plaçait à un pas du vide, la sensation qui l'oppressait d'avoir cette immensité sous ses pieds. Il a un regard tout aussi désabusé pour l'équipe médicale encore présente ; les blessés et les morts ne lui attirent aucune sympathie.

Son attention se détourne rapidement de ce spectacle pour quitter le hangar. Il traverse les couloirs de la base pour rejoindre Cain à l'endroit habituel. Ce dernier n'a plus de navigateur depuis bientôt un mois et est cloué au sol. Son humeur s'en fait ressentir et Deimos est l'un des premiers à la subir. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Quand certains combattants en font les frais à coups de poings, lui en jouit à coups de reins. Il préférerait une relation un peu plus régulière que de se contenter d'être un défouloir parmi d'autres après chaque sortie ratée par Cain, toutefois il s'estime chanceux de le voir revenir vers lui assez souvent.

oOo

Il passe près du secteur des communications et s'attarde volontairement pour écouter l'échange qui lui parvient. Une voix déformée par le crépitement des haut-parleurs confirme l'arrivée imminente d'un croiseur, ce qui est une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui puisqu'en plus du ravitaillement habituel, de nouveaux soldats vont débarquer. Donc un navigateur va être assigné à Cain sous peu et celui-ci ne viendra plus le trouver, même de manière épisodique, tant qu'il aura quelqu'un de plus proche à disposition. Deimos hâte le pas et c'est à vive allure qu'il passe les différents portails de sécurité jusqu'à la section attitrée aux combattants. Il ne fait pas de détour par ses quartiers, le temps joue contre lui ; il en a peu pour profiter au moins d'une étreinte dans les bras de Cain et ne risque pas de le gâcher pour entendre les complaintes de son navigateur.

Il arrive dans les vestiaires, mais ne trouve aucune trace de celui qui l'a provoqué. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Cain testerait Deimos uniquement pour s'assurer de sa soumission à ses désirs, mais aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas le jour où il se sent capable de supporter une telle frustration. Sans rien laisser paraître, il se dirige vers son casier. Seuls quelques combattants se sont attardés et, bien qu'il devine des lueurs de convoitise, tous se désintéressent rapidement de lui. Ils savent bien ce qu'ils risquent à venir l'importuner. Il n'y a guère que les nouveaux arrivants pour tenter leur chance. Cela lui fait songer à la conversation qu'il a surprise. Ses nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve ; les nouveaux combattants sont pires que des jeunes loups lâchés dans une meute. Là où la hiérarchie est déjà établie, ils tentent de s'imposer et de voler une place de dominant. Certains, plus sournois, mais aussi plus dangereux, attendent leur heure en créant des alliances pour exploiter un moment de faiblesse ; d'autres, qui constituent la majorité, s'imaginent qu'un coup d'éclat fera d'eux l'alpha incontesté. Et tous veulent marquer leur territoire en s'accouplant. Son physique frêle en comparaison des autres combattants le désigne comme une cible de choix, que ce soit pour un duel d'intimidation ou pour une démonstration de virilité. Toutefois sa cruauté au combat en refroidit plus d'un et seuls les plus téméraires osent encore l'approcher ; il se fait alors un plaisir de les dissuader de recommencer.

oOo

Cain est une exception. C'est Deimos qui se languit de ses attentions, espère ne pas être rejeté. Il n'aspire qu'à être revendiqué comme sa possession ; il porterait fièrement – s'il daignait la lui infliger – la cicatrice dont Cain marque la lèvre de son favori afin de clamer sa propriété aux yeux de tous. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à faire son choix parmi ses pairs ; il n'a jamais préféré que les navigateurs. Depuis bientôt un an que Deimos est sur cette station, il lui en a déjà connu deux. Les combattants et les navigateurs sont deux espèces différentes et les seconds ont une forte propension à se sentir supérieurs. Le commandement veut que chaque équipe soit construite sur une confiance mutuelle, mais c'est une utopie ; leur seul intérêt à travailler ensemble est de sauver leur propre vie. Il ne comprend que trop bien les motivations de Cain ; au-delà de la proximité permanente, s'approprier un navigateur est autrement plus glorifiant que de voir céder un autre combattant.

Deimos hésite à se préparer pour aller sous la douche et y attendre Cain, mais il ne se résout pas à ôter sa combinaison devant les autres. Il ne supporte pas que n'importe quel regard glisse sur sa peau nue et préfère d'habitude bénéficier de la discrétion de sa salle de bains. Toutefois, Cain ne le rejoindra pas dans sa chambre comme il ne l'a jamais invité dans la sienne : le confort d'un lit ne semble pas faire partie de ses privilèges. Pourtant, Deimos a toujours su se contenter de ce qu'il obtenait, il ne veut pas perdre sa dernière occasion avant un temps encore incertain. Il quitte le vestiaire sous l'œil surpris des combattants qui se changent. Il se déplace aisément dans son niveau, au contraire de ses premières semaines durant lesquelles il se perdait fréquemment et devait garder un plan de la station sur lui pour ne pas avoir à demander son chemin.

oOo

Il croise quelques-uns de ses semblables, capte leurs murmures appréciateurs. Il les ignore et poursuit sa route, mais ces fous ont pris son absence de réaction pour une quelconque invitation et lui emboîtent le pas. Il n'a pas envie de perdre son temps avec eux et s'arrête pour leur faire face. Son soudain demi-tour les surprend et les trois se figent à un mètre de lui. Deimos se tient déjà droit, mais relève encore son menton pour les toiser, l'ombre d'un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. D'un mouvement de poignet, il s'apprête à sortir son couteau au cas où l'un d'eux décide de profiter de leur avantage numéraire. Lui le premier réalise bien qu'il n'a aucune chance contre trois combattants dans une lutte à mains nues mais avec son arme blanche, la tendance s'inverse. Sa réputation n'est pas volée et les autres doivent en être conscients également car ils s'écartent et se dispersent, désertant le couloir en une poignée de secondes.

oOo

Deimos reste sur ses gardes et pénètre dans l'espace de détente des combattants. Pour ceux-là, cette notion est assez particulière puisqu'elle consiste à se provoquer et batailler davantage encore. Les sorties spatiales contre les Colterons n'apaisent visiblement pas leur soif de sang et de contact s'il se fie à l'odeur qui plane, rendue acide par la transpiration, et à l'arrière-goût métallique qui lui colle au palais, mélange écœurant de testostérone et de sauvagerie. Il avance sur la mezzanine, à la recherche d'un espace tranquille pour s'accouder à la rambarde, mais une quantité impressionnante de ses semblables s'y bouscule déjà. Seul le sommet de l'escalier est déserté pour laisser le champ libre à un éventuel candidat pour le prochain combat. Il s'y attarde un moment sans avoir l'intention d'être le suivant, juste pour confirmer ce qu'il pressentait. Dans la fosse, Cain s'acharne à coups de poing sur son adversaire déjà à terre. Deimos s'étonne qu'il y ait encore des imbéciles pour oser relever ses défis, mais n'est pas surpris que Cain ait succombé à la tentation de démontrer sa supériorité en donnant une raclée.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » hurle celui-ci en frappant du pied l'autre combattant une dernière fois, comme pour faire bonne mesure.

La foule devient silencieuse, attendant de voir si un nouveau prétendant va se manifester. Il balaie du regard l'assistance et finit par croiser celui de Deimos. Un rictus moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que, du revers de sa main, il essuie le sang à leur commissure.

« Deimos ! l'interpelle-t-il. Ça te tente ? »

Lui qui aime passer inaperçu est au centre de l'attention dorénavant. Il sait que Cain ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui, mais ne tient pas à le décevoir. Il ne se rappelle pas quand ce combattant est devenu son obsession. Quand il s'est rendu compte que la cruauté de Cain surpassait la sienne ? Ou quand ce dernier s'est imposé à lui lors de leur seul duel ? Ou la première fois que Deimos a gémi son plaisir sans le simuler ? Il le désire autant qu'il le craint ; Cain est le seul qui l'incite au respect. Sans tenir compte des encouragements ou des paris qui se lancent sur sa prochaine défaite, il commence à descendre et voit Cain s'avancer au pied des escaliers. Celui-ci se met à grimper les marches quand lui n'en est qu'à sa quatrième. Deimos s'arrête pour le laisser le rejoindre. Ils sont plus proches qu'un combat au corps à corps ne le nécessite et il a le souffle court de se retenir de toute réaction déplacée. Ses problèmes de respiration ne s'arrangent pas quand Cain resserre ses doigts autour de son cou et se penche pour n'être entendu que de lui :

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment à ta place ici, gamin ? »

Aussitôt qu'il le libère, Deimos tousse et frotte sa gorge pour calmer l'irritation d'avoir été privé d'air. Cain lui donne un coup d'épaule en le dépassant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouve assis sur les marches, sous les huées des autres combattants. Ils sont déçus de ne pas avoir eu leur ration de violence. Comme à l'accoutumée, il se redresse et fait mine d'être seul, ne répond à aucune des provocations alors qu'il quitte la salle de détente pour retourner vers les vestiaires. Il ne repère Cain à aucun moment alors qu'il aurait dû rapidement le rattraper. Il se résigne donc à aller l'attendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix : il ne sait pas où le chercher et Cain s'est montré plutôt insistant. Deimos n'a plus qu'à faire preuve de patience.

oOo

Cette fois, la pièce est vide et il sort son nécessaire de toilette. Il détache sa combinaison et commence à la faire glisser sur ses épaules quand un bruit le fait se figer. Il y a de l'agitation dans le couloir, mais la porte du vestiaire reste close tandis que les pas s'éloignent. Il reste immobile un instant, guettant le son de l'alarme. Seul le silence règne et il achève de retirer sa manche. Les attaques des Colterons sont devenues presque quotidiennes, mais il est rare qu'ils subissent deux assauts la même journée, surtout pas après une retraite pareille à celle d'aujourd'hui. Toutefois, le danger menace puisque leurs ennemis ont pu capter l'annonce de l'arrivée du croiseur. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé et un tel bâtiment est une cible de choix, tant pour ce qu'il transporte que pour l'aspect psychologique de l'agression.

Deimos est à présent torse nu et se dirige vers les lavabos dont le mur est recouvert de miroirs. Son reflet le met toujours étrangement mal à l'aise. Il prend appui sur la porcelaine d'une main et passe l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il écarte la mèche brune qu'il laisse habituellement retomber sur son visage. Il dévoile ainsi ses traits trop fins et ses yeux trop clairs. Il a vite appris cette leçon de vie, une allure plutôt délicate dans un environnement d'hommes est une malédiction. D'ailleurs, ces cicatrices qui barrent sa peau, ces entailles depuis longtemps refermées, lui rappellent son passé, ce qu'il était avant d'avoir été entraîné, avant d'arriver sur cette station et, pourtant, aucune émotion n'en surgit. Il sait qu'il les a détestées, qu'il a souffert quand elles lui ont été infligées, mais elles ne font plus résonner que le vide en lui. Ses blessures lui ont enseigné comment s'armer et se défendre contre ce type d'attaques. Il sait que supplier est vain ; les paroles n'ont aucun sens, seuls les gestes ont de l'impact. Ces préceptes ont fait leurs preuves ; depuis qu'il les applique, muré dans son silence, sa férocité lui a épargné de nouvelles meurtrissures. En revanche, il n'y a plus que l'adrénaline des combats ou le regard impérieux de Cain pour lui donner le sentiment d'être vivant, réveiller ses émotions ; le reste n'est plus assez intense, tout paraît fade en comparaison de leur quotidien, de ce qu'il a subi.

Il caresse son cou puis frôle de ses doigts la peau de son ventre avant d'abaisser sa combinaison et de dévoiler d'autres marques sur ses jambes. Il ne s'attarde pas à les observer, pas plus qu'il ne jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater les traces similaires dans son dos quand il s'éloigne des miroirs. Il n'a plus besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles sont là, il connaît leurs emplacements par cœur. Il accroche sa tenue à la porte de son casier et récupère ses affaires de toilette. Il garde sa serviette à la main, sans oublier d'y glisser son couteau. Cette protection est devenue sa garantie de tranquillité et il ne s'en sépare jamais. Il entre dans la douche la plus proche sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la cabine, afin que Cain puisse le rejoindre.

oOo

Deimos reste un long moment sous le jet, laissant juste l'eau brûlante fouetter sa peau et masser ses muscles endoloris. Malgré la chaleur, il n'est pas enveloppé d'un nuage de vapeur, la ventilation est bien trop efficace pour laisser l'humidité s'installer au sein de la station. Il songe brièvement que c'est dommage de ne pouvoir disparaître dans une telle brume puis attrape le savon liquide fourni à chaque membre de l'équipage. Le fort parfum de désinfectant qui s'en dégage le dégoûte toujours et il passe souvent davantage de temps à se rincer qu'à se laver pour en atténuer les relents sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux.

Il s'écarte sur le côté pour échapper aux gouttes et frotte le produit entre ses paumes puis le fait mousser sur sa tête. Il hésite à se nettoyer le corps avant d'y renoncer dans l'immédiat ; il n'a pas envie de se torturer à deux reprises puisque Cain ne va plus tarder, cette étape peut bien attendre quelques minutes encore. Il se replace sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son torse et son menton alors qu'il penche la tête en arrière. Ses paupières closes se soulèvent soudain quand il perçoit un clapotis dans son dos. Il retient son souffle, mais le bruit ne se reproduit pas. A sa place, c'est une voix, amplifiée par l'écho de la pièce, qui s'élève :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité en salle de détente », lui reproche Cain, Deimos n'osant se retourner et frémissant de son ton dur. Toutefois, il se fait plus mielleux quand il ajoute : « On dirait que tu as besoin d'une leçon, prépare-toi. »

oOo

Deimos sourit doucement, il s'imagine parfaitement Cain se tenant debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sens encore échauffés par le combat qu'il a gagné un peu plus tôt. Il va se faire attaquer, mais n'a aucune envie de se défendre. Il pourrait renoncer immédiatement, toutefois il sait que Cain est enclin à rendre toute faveur qu'il peut lui faire. Il se prête donc au jeu et tend la main gauche pour s'emparer discrètement de son couteau. L'une des deux branches coincée entre son pouce et son index, il fait passer d'un mouvement souple la seconde près de son poignet puis la réceptionne de son majeur. Il raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur le manche de son poignard dont la lame pointe désormais vers le sol. Il respire calmement et reste aux aguets. Un nouveau claquement sur la surface humide lui indique que Cain est assez proche de lui, le moment est venu d'attaquer. Il pivote sensiblement et porte sa main près de son cœur pour avoir le coude plié. Il bénéficie alors d'une bonne puissance quand il lance son bras armé vers l'arrière. Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre dans son élan qu'il est plaqué contre le mur. Un coude s'enfonce entre ses omoplates et une main lui maintient fermement le poignet. Il a le bras douloureusement tordu dans son dos tandis que le haut de son corps est repoussé vers l'avant. Il est comprimé entre la surface froide des douches et le poids de son agresseur, mais sent l'excitation le gagner. Des dents glissant le long de sa nuque le font frissonner.

« J'ai gagné. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Deimos retient difficilement son gémissement, d'autant que Cain augmente la pression contre lui. S'il a bien perçu la peau nue contre la sienne au moment du plaquage, il sent à présent le désir de son assaillant frotter le bas de ses reins. La clé de bras le fait grimacer et sa main s'engourdit déjà. Il n'a pas à répondre à Cain, il signe sa reddition en ouvrant les doigts. Son couteau lui échappe et heurte le sol mouillé dans un bruit sourd – il ignore par quel miracle aucun d'eux n'est éraflé au cours de cette chute. La prise sur son poignet se desserre juste assez pour lui permettre de soulager la tension dans son épaule. L'avant-bras qui le maintenait contre le mur glisse dans son dos et ce sont bientôt les doigts de Cain qui tracent le dessin de sa colonne. Deimos a un hoquet quand la main passe en coupe sous ses fesses et que des dents se plantent dans son cou. La morsure est suffisamment forte pour que la douleur pulse sous sa peau mais trop peu profonde pour laisser une quelconque marque.

La bouche de Cain suit le chemin tracé par ses doigts un instant auparavant. Les baisers se font de moins en moins chastes et la langue entre dans la partie quand il arrive au niveau de la main toujours bloquée de Deimos. Si son excitation est bien réelle depuis qu'il s'est fait attaquer sous la douche, elle devient insupportable quand Cain se met à lécher et sucer minutieusement son index. Il tente un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ce combattant qui s'agenouille derrière lui, mais ne récolte qu'une claque à la brûlure délicieuse sur le haut de la cuisse. Dans un soupir, il laisse retomber son front contre le mur et se concentre à ne fixer que cette surface dans l'immédiat. Cain délaisse ses doigts et en vient à pincer doucement de ses dents la peau de ses fesses tandis que sa main libre glisse le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cheville. Soudain, tout s'arrête et Deimos n'a plus que son poignet enserré pour le rassurer quant à la continuité des événements.

oOo

Il sursaute à la sensation froide sur son mollet. Celle-ci remonte sur sa cuisse et il comprend ce dont se sert Cain pour le caresser quand la lame bascule d'un flanc à l'autre au niveau de sa fesse. Ce n'est pas le côté tranchant qui est passé dans ce pli, mais il pourrait être moins chanceux par la suite. Son cœur bat trop rapidement maintenant que sa propre arme est retournée contre lui. Il n'est pas sûr que Cain sache vraiment manipuler ce genre de couteau et sa crainte d'être blessé le rend d'autant plus sensible au toucher du métal. Le dos de la lame repasse sur chacune de ses cicatrices, le faisant frissonner. Il se met à haleter quand la pointe s'appuie sur une zone vierge de toute balafre. Il redoute le tiraillement de sa peau si Cain décide d'y enfoncer le poignard, mais saura le supporter si cela signifie y inscrire son appartenance. La pression de l'arme et celle sur son poignet s'effacent en même temps ; il voit le couteau replié être déposé avec son gel douche et Cain le fait se retourner vers lui.

« On n'a pas envie d'abîmer cette lame. Tu y tiens, non, Myshonok ? » souffle-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Ses lèvres s'emparent aussitôt des siennes, en une autorisation à ne pas répondre – ou peut-être en une certitude qu'il ne sera pas contredit. Mais Deimos s'en fiche, il apprécie la saveur de ce baiser, le goût suspendu de ce surnom dont il aime le son. Même si dans la bouche de Cain, il est réducteur et n'a pour but que de l'amadouer par une fausse tendresse, il lui donne le sentiment d'exister. Quand ils arrivent sur cette base, ils ne sont plus des êtres humains, ils n'ont plus de patrie, plus de famille. Ils deviennent des combattants, de simples outils manipulés et sacrifiés pour défendre une Terre qui les oublie, qui renie jusqu'à leur identité.

oOo

L'eau tiède qui coule sur eux est agréable, mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien être froide que Deimos l'ignorerait. La chaleur qu'il ressent maintenant qu'il est dans les bras de Cain n'a d'égale que l'ivresse provoquée par les caresses de sa langue contre la sienne. Celui-ci l'enlace, une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans son dos, et le resserre davantage contre lui, pressant ensemble leurs érections et leurs corps humides. Deimos retrouve sa capacité à bouger de sa propre volonté et glisse les mains entre eux pour se saisir du visage de Cain. Ses paumes épousent parfaitement la mâchoire de ce dernier et le bout de ses doigts effleure les longues mèches brunes. A chaque inspiration, ses narines s'emplissent du parfum de Cain. Il arrive à en occulter l'odeur nauséabonde de son shampoing tant cette autre senteur est addictive. Il n'a jamais su définir cet arôme, mais il lui évoque la passion, le danger ; il éveille en lui la même adrénaline que celle des combats**.**

Il s'autorise un gémissement étouffé dans la bouche de Cain quand la main de celui-ci quitte sa hanche pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour de leurs membres. Une cuisse se glisse entre les siennes et le force à reculer. Il est de nouveau plaqué au mur mais, cette fois, il en est heureux puisque rien d'autre ne pourrait le soutenir. Ses jambes sont flageolantes et il ne sent pas la force de retenir Cain quand celui-ci rompt leur baiser pour se focaliser uniquement sur les caresses qu'il prodigue à leurs verges. Deimos se cogne la tête en la basculant en arrière, mais la notion de douleur est diffuse dans la vague de satisfaction qui le submerge. Il veut profiter de ce moment et se retient beaucoup trop ; il lutte contre ses gémissements, son envie de fermer les yeux ou encore son orgasme qui gronde.

Cain lui prend la main et la guide pour remplacer la sienne à sa tâche. La sensation de leurs sexes sous ses doigts le grise et il attrape le cou de l'autre combattant pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser. Ce dernier n'est pas homme à refuser et se laisse volontiers entraîner, accrochant sa taille, puis intensifie leur plaisir par quelques coups de reins qui le font pousser plus loin dans la paume qui les emprisonne tous deux. Ses années d'entraînement à la manipulation de son couteau lui confèrent une dextérité remarquable qui lui rapporte à l'instant même quelques jurons appréciateurs. Deimos sent Cain glisser une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse, suivant la courbe de sa hanche vers le creux de son genou ; il soulève la jambe, plus que complaisant pour s'ouvrir à ce combattant. Il a appris à aimer être étreint par Cain. Malgré son côté bestial, quand celui-ci devient son amant, il fait preuve d'une certaine douceur. Il ne se contente pas de prendre comme les autres hommes que lui a connus, il s'assure de lui procurer le même contentement. C'est la limite de sa brusquerie et très certainement la raison pour laquelle Deimos se sent autant attiré.

oOo

Sa jambe est désormais enroulée autour de la taille de Cain et cette position serait pour le moins instable si ce dernier ne s'était pas encore rapproché. Deimos peut à peine bouger le bras coincé entre leurs corps et ses mouvements se limitent à de rares coups de poignet. Toujours en l'embrassant, Cain repose la main sur ses fesses, ses doigts semblant s'égarer nonchalamment entre elles. Deimos frémit de ce geste faussement innocent et, dans sa distraction, mord la langue qu'il suçotait avec gourmandise. Son amant n'apprécie pas cette erreur qui appelle de toute évidence une punition puisqu'il se recule brutalement et se soustrait à son toucher. Deimos manque de peu de s'écrouler sur le sol glissant et fixe Cain d'un air coupable et suppliant. Le sourire vicieux que lui lance le combattant après s'être tâté la langue d'un doigt le réconforte : leurs jeux ne sont pas terminés. Il appréhende son châtiment, toutefois l'extinction des lumières et la mise en marche de l'éclairage de secours les perturbent un instant.

« On attendait un débarquement ? » l'interroge Cain.

A contrecœur, Deimos acquiesce et retient son souffle en attendant de voir si toutes ses chances sont dès à présent ruinées. Il maudit cette précaution du centre de commandes de limiter leur consommation d'énergie pour camoufler le surplus, aisément détectable, provoqué par l'amarrage d'un autre vaisseau.

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ma petite-amie arrive plus tôt que prévu », se réjouit Cain, puis, dans un sourire redevenu prédateur, il ajoute : « Il nous reste bien quelques minutes pour fêter la fin de notre collaboration, Myshonok. »

Ses mains sont de nouveau sur son corps. L'instant n'est plus à l'exploration patiente, il veut en finir vite quand Deimos voudrait le retenir encore ; ses bras sont relevés au-dessus de sa tête quand il essaie de les passer au cou de son amant, sa demande reniée quand sa bouche s'entrouvre pour un baiser. Il abandonne le combat perdu d'avance et tente de ne penser qu'au plaisir. Il se plonge dans la contemplation silencieuse de Cain. Celui-ci a les paupières closes alors qu'il les masturbe rapidement ; son autre main s'est perdue entre les cuisses de Deimos, mais ne fait qu'effleurer la zone qu'elle devrait préparer. Il n'aura même pas eu droit à une dernière fois convenable, privé de cette impression de complétude qui l'envahit chaque fois qu'ils s'unissent.

Malgré sa déception, l'orgasme s'empare doucement de ses sens. Il garde ses mains pour lui, mais désespère de pouvoir s'agripper à quelque chose alors que son bassin s'active à la recherche de la délivrance. Cain perçoit ce réflexe et se penche en arrière ; il ralentit la cadence sur leurs érections tout en augmentant la pression. La jouissance cueille Deimos en premier et il geint de la douleur exquise sur son membre alors que les mouvements continuent jusqu'à ce que celui de Cain ne palpite pour répandre son plaisir entre ses doigts.

oOo

Ils peinent à reprendre leur souffle et Deimos s'applique à rester immobile quand il ne désire que se blottir contre Cain. Le bruit de la porte du vestiaire fait ouvrir les yeux à ce dernier et il tend la main sous le jet pour en nettoyer leurs fluides mélangés.

« Tu crois qu'il est ici ? demande une voix inconnue.

— La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il y entrait. Et tu entends l'eau qui coule », lui rétorque-t-on sur le même ton, avant de hausser la voix : « Cain ? Tu es là ?

— Ouais », répond le combattant, un sourire fier au coin des lèvres devant l'air inquiet de Deimos.

« Tu es convoqué chez Bering. Cinq minutes.

— Compris. »

L'écho lointain des pas, le claquement de l'entrée et le silence oppressant qui suit leur indiquent qu'ils sont à nouveau seuls. Cain sort alors de la douche, Deimos se rince rapidement et reprend ses affaires pour le rejoindre dans le vestiaire ; il l'observe se débattre avec sa combinaison pour la faire glisser sur sa peau encore humide. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il s'approche et lui saisit le poignet pour qu'il lève la tête. Cependant, il n'obtient qu'un regard courroucé.

« Lâche-moi, Deimos. »

Il déglutit difficilement ; il n'est jamais Myshonok que quand Cain veut quelque chose de lui, il redevient Deimos dès qu'il est une gêne. Dans un sursaut de bravade, il ignore l'avertissement et maintient sa prise tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser, pour respirer une fois encore ce parfum qui l'exalte. La réponse à son ultime provocation est violente, le poing qui s'abat dans ses côtes le plie en deux et le fait reculer d'un pas. Il ne se redresse pas aussitôt, espérant calmer la colère de Cain, mais la voix froide qui s'élève lui fait réaliser son erreur :

« C'était la dernière fois, Deimos. Je me trouverai un autre jouet si je perds encore mon navigateur. Ça te va ainsi, non ? »

Deimos grince des dents, son démenti ne parvient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Parce que Cain est cruel d'ignorer ses sentiments et de les tourner en dérision, il ne veut pas lui offrir d'autre opportunité de les piétiner.

« Je m'en doutais, ricane Cain, peu importe qui, tant que t'as un mec pour s'occuper de ton cul, pas vrai ? »

Le « Non ! » qu'il veut crier en protestation s'échappe en un murmure rauque. Ses cordes vocales trop peu sollicitées le trahissent puisque sa nervosité le rend aphone. Cain achève d'enfiler sa tenue et, bien qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux quand il tente d'objecter, il hoche la tête de manière compréhensive puis se dirige vers la sortie. Deimos l'entend marmonner quelque chose à propos de rejoindre sa blonde, mais il est trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Il s'essuie et se rhabille mécaniquement. La puanteur de son savon est encore plus ignoble qu'avant et il sait qu'aucun arôme plus agréable ne viendra la masquer pour le soulager. Il n'en a pourtant voulu qu'un dernier souvenir pour pouvoir patienter jusqu'à ce que ce navigateur soit aussi remplacé, il ne pensait pas se voir révoquer toute prérogative pour cet acte téméraire.

oOo

Il quitte les vestiaires pour retourner vers ses quartiers en espérant que son compagnon de chambrée fasse partie du comité d'accueil des nouveaux arrivants. Sur son trajet, il croise quelques combattants qui lui jettent des regards de pure concupiscence. Ils se détournent quand ils reçoivent en retour un coup d'œil glacial, lourd de menaces, mais il se sent mal à l'aise. D'instinct, il tâte son poignet pour vérifier que son couteau est bien en place ; il va avoir à se défendre des avances des novices, mais aussi de celles de plus anciens combattants comptant profiter du désintérêt de Cain.

oOo

Etendu dans son lit, il sourit en détaillant le plafond. Les nouvelles recrues ont toutes débarqué, le croiseur est reparti et la lumière habituelle est revenue ; ses perspectives d'avenir s'en retrouvent bien moins obscures. Cain est un homme aux besoins primaires qui ira vers la facilité. Deimos n'a pas tout gâché, il lui suffit de garder espoir et, surtout, de se montrer indispensable. S'il peut regagner sa confiance, le combattant le reprendra comme amant et il pourra de nouveau se nicher au creux de son cou pour respirer cette drogue entêtante pendant que des coups de reins combleront ce vide en lui. Satisfait, il ferme les yeux. Ce nouveau navigateur ne sera pas éternel.


End file.
